macrossrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
ARMD Carrier
=ARMD CLASS 1 SPACE CARRIER= RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND With the crash landing of the ASS-1/SDF-1 on South Ataria Island came great leaps in technology. One of those being the advanced metals, stronger and lighter than ever before. Weapons technology and space propulsion followed, and one of the early researched and developed results from these advances was the ARMD Platforms. The construction of the ARMD series of space carriers took places at the L-5 manufacturing station in April of 2003. The first ARMD platform was commissioned in July of 2008. The plan was that a ring of 10 ARMD platforms would encircle the Earth to protect against Alien invaders. The UN thought that this would be adequate to protect Earth. They were proved woefully wrong on the 7th of February 2009 when ARMD-01, and ARMD-02 were destroyed by Vrlitwhai Kridanik's Vrlitwhai Branch Fleet as they pursued what they believed to be a Supervision Army Gunboat. When the SDF-1 Macross vanished a further 6 ARMD platforms were made to bolster Earths defenses. These ARMD platforms would become embroiled in the final climatic battle of Space War One, several surviving the battle as watchful guardians. After Space War One ARMD's 01 and 02 were rebuilt and during the 2012 overhaul of the SDF-1 were attached to the Super Dimensional Fortresses 'arms' to replace the Prometheus and Daedalus Carriers attached there. They would remain as bases for Squadrons of Variable Fighters attached to the SDF-1 or UN Headquarters. Note The designs of the ARMD platforms differ between the TV Series and the Macross: Do You Remember Love Movie. The DYRL designs are the official ones, however these stats can be used for both design types, and individual ARMD platforms as they all differ in design cosmetically from every other one. RPG STATS Vehicle Type: Space Carrier Government: United Nations Government Manufacturer: OTEC & UN Spacy Crew: 1,000 Operational Deployment: 2008,July Notable Ships of Class: *''ARMD-01'' Destroyed in first battle with Zentraedi Fleet. *''ARMD-02'' Destroyed in first battle with Zentraedi Fleet. MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Body 10,000 (2) Main Engines (2) 2,000 each (3) Command Tower 2,150 (3) Sensor Array (rear of Command Tower) 200 Guided Converging Beam Cannons (5) 450 each Anti-Celestial Object/Anti-Ship Missile Launchers (2) 600 each Guided Anti-Ship Missile Launchers (6) 250 each Anti-Mecha Laser Turrets (12) 100 each Airlocks/Access Hatches (40) 200 each Armored outer hull (per 40ft area) 300 Interior walls (per 20ft area) 20 NOTES: #Depleting the MDC of the main body will put the ARMD platform out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The carrier will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. #Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. #Destroying the command tower will instantly kill the command staff and deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a VF-1 Valkyrie. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. Destroying the main sensory array on top of the command tower will have the same effect, but the command staff will not be killed. SPEEDS: Speed (Sublight): 0.20 speed of light (37,200 miles per second) Speed (Auxiliary Drives): Mach 2.0 Speed (Space Fold): No Fold Drive fitted Space bound: The ARMD platforms are not designed for atmospheric use. Any attempt to take the ARMD into an atmosphere would cause it to crash. Maximum' Range': Unlimited (estimated life span unknown) STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 430 m Width: 220 m Weight: 174,000 tons Sub light Drive: Overtechnology Advanced Heat Pile System Clusters Gravity Control System: Overtechnology Advanced Gravity Control System Auxiliary Engine: Overtechnology Nozzle Cluster Sensor System: Overtechnology Advanced Tracking Cluster WEAPON SYSTEMS: #'ANTI-CELESTIAL OBJECT/ANTI-WARSHIP MISSILE LAUNCHERS (2):' The primary weapon of the ARMD Space Carriers is ACO anti-Celestial object/warship missile launcher designed to destroy celestial objects such as asteroids that may threaten earth, or enemy spaceships moving to invade the planet. Each missile launcher is roughly 40 meters in length for an effective rail gun effect when firing the weapon. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Celestial Object #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Warship #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Each launcher can fire one time every round. #*'PAYLOAD:' 96 Missiles #*'ACO-1 NUCLEAR CRUISE MISSILES:' The standard Anti-Celestial Object/ Anti-Warship missile . The missiles are AI-guided, and have a bonus of +5 to strike, +4 to dodge, and two attacks per melee until it hits. The missiles will always strike the center (or main body) of their target. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Celestial Object #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE: '''Anti-Warship #*'RANGE:' 2000 miles #*'MISSILE SPEED:' 670 mph (Mach 1) #*'DAMAGE:' 4D6x1,000 M.D. #'GUIDED CONVERGING BEAM CANNONS (4):' Four beam cannons adorn the surface of the Space Carriers. Identical in design to the Converging Beam Cannons that the SDF-1 features these are the main anti-ship weapons of the ARMD platforms. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Warship #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Ship-to-Ship Defense #*'RANGE:' 50,000 miles #*'DAMAGE:' 1D4x1000 M.D. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Each turret can fire twice per round. #*'PAYLOAD:' Unlimited. #'ANTI-MECHA LASER TURRETS (12):' arrayed with four on the port and starboard sides and four situated towards the front of the vessel. The anti-mecha lasers are designed to defend against any close in threats to the ARMD platform. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Aircraft #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Missile #*'RANGE:' 60 miles (96 km) #*'DAMAGE:' 2D4x20 M.D. each. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Each laser can fire four times per melee. #*'PAYLOAD:' Unlimited. SYSTEMS OF NOTE: *'GRAVITY GENERATORS:' The ARMD Space Carriers are equipped with gravity generators so as to simulate the effects of gravity within the Carrier and on its decks. *'LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS:' The ARMD Carriers have sufficient life support to provide breathable air and comfortable temperatures for up to 1,500 people for up to 20 years (air was recycled). In an emergency the life support system could support up to 3,500 people at one time. The ship contains enough food and water onboard to support the crew for up to 5 years (with recycling). *'LONG-RANGE TRACKING SENSORS:' The ARMD's are equipped with a complex sensor system that can track and identify up to 1,500 craft simultaneously. The system had a 2,000 mile/3,200 km range. *'SUBLIGHT ENGINES:' The ARMD Space Carriers are equipped with impulse engines that can propel the craft at speeds up to 0.20 speed of light (37,200 miles per second) in space. Note that these engines are mainly intended for rapid movement inside a planetary system and are not suited for long voyages between star systems. *'SUBSPACE MASS SENSORS:' As part of the ARMD's sensor systems, the Space Carriers are equipped with subspace sensors that can detect mass readings and movement of objects up to 1 AU (93 million miles) distant from the carrier. Readings taken with the subspace sensors are not very detailed (-25% penalty when trying to identify a detected object) and cannot detect objects of less than 60,000 kg (this includes most Zentraedi and UN Spacy mecha). Captain Bonuses *Combat Actions: 3 *Strike: +1 to strike with direct fire weapons *Dodge: +3 *Roll+2 *Ship Bonus: +1 initiative +1 strike +3 Dodge +1 Roll MECHA COMPLEMENT: (Prior to Space War One) *'QF-3000E Ghost:' 198 *'Lockhee SF-3A Lancer II:' 150 MECHA COMPLEMENT: (During and after Space War One) *'QF-3000E Ghost:' 200 *'Lockhee SF-3A Lancer II:148 *'''VF-1 Valkyrie: 24